The Outlaw
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Ryker had always enjoyed his easy going life as a Bounty Hunter and collecting rare Dials all over the sea, but one day his so called easy going life comes crashing down on him. Framed with the murder of a Rear Admiral, Ryker becomes a wanted man and must become the one thing that he once hunted... A Pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**So you read so many stories about the main character having some crazy powerful devil fruit, them being some kind of crazy martial artists, some amazingly accurate gunslinger, or even just some loner with a dark past that has some crazy powers. Instead, I decided to make the main character in this story a person who used dials as his source of weaponry. Enjoy!**

The Marine base was busy like usual as enlisted men raced back and fourth, while Officers enjoyed a cup of tea and continued to bark orders at anyone who was below them. The sun above rained warm sun rays down upon the hard working Marines and the town's locals as they continued their daily routines. The calm ocean waves crashed upon the sandy shores of the island and everything was peaceful.

"I really hate this part of the job" A voice complained loudly from the upper stair case of the base as a young faced eighteen year old bounty hunter was lazily making his way towards the base's top floor. His foot steps echoed lowly throughout the circular stair case hall as his hands annoyingly tapped the railing that kept him from falling off as he leaned against it.

The bounty hunter had light tanned skin, his light brown eyes curiously examining the palace before him, he had short chocolate brown hair hidden by a brown wide rimmed hat. He wore a pair of dirt stained boots that echoed with every step lowly, with tan field pants, and he wore a brown belt with padded overalls which securely contained multiple pouches on them with two hunting knives holstered on the side. He wore a dark gray tank top, a pair of sunglasses hung from his collar, and he had a pair of brown gloves hanging from his pocket.

"Ryker, it's an unfortunate pleasure to see you again" The Master Chief Petty Officer that stood guard at the top of the stairs snarled at the bounty hunter as he rested his rifle casually over his shoulder. The man was muscular and had messy blonde hair, on his left cheek he had a long scar, and wore the standard uniform for an enlisted soldier with his rank insignia.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Lanes, it's a pleasure to see that ugly scar covered face of your's." Ryker said with a sly grin as the Marine simply opened the door for him and playfully slapped the back of the bounty hunter's head. Ryker shot the Marine a smirk before he disappeared into the office. Lanes and Ryker were far from rivals, if anything whenever Ryker was in town the two of them would hangout as much as possible before Ryker had to head out, or Lanes had to ship out.

The room was small as it was the lobby before the base's Commanding Officer's quarters. The lobby was empty as the desk wasn't being occupied at the time and no one had a scheduled meeting with the, Rear Admiral. Approaching, the large oak doors Ryker knocked upon the doors three times loudly before a loud booming voice answered back.

"Come on!"

Ryker sighed heavily upon hearing the voice.

The Rear Admiral and him, didn't exactly get along most of the time.

Ryker entered the room casually as he was greeted by a beam of sunlight that entered from a large window behind the large wooden desk at the end of the room. The room was decorated with pictures of the Rear Admiral's past years in the Marines and had many books scattered across the room. The Rear Admiral was a large man who was very muscular, he was slowly aging as his once black hair was a light gray. His blue eyes didn't even bother to look up at Ryker, his skin was wrinkly, and he had a scar running from his right eye down his nose and to his left ear.

The man was a legend for his career as a Marine.

Rear Admiral. Broshi!

"What do you want, Ryker?" Broshi grumbled lowly as he was signing a stack of paper work.

"It's a pleasure to see you to Rear Admiral," Ryker sighed heavily as it was a never kind greeting waiting for him at the door, but the usual question of why he was there.

"Stop playing around, I'm busy."

Ryker sighed loudly before speaking again, "I just handed over a few pirates to your men and I'm here to collect the bounties."

Ryker slid over three wanted posters. They weren't his usual high ranking pirates, but they weren't exactly weaklings.

"Not impressed" Broshi stated lowly as he crumbled up the wanted posters and threw it over his shoulder.

"You still have to pay me!" Ryker cried out as the Rear Admiral would always refuse to pay him whenever he wasn't impressed.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch... Hmmmm panties" Broshi giggled softly as he slid open the box below his desk where he kept all of the payments for bounty hunters who brought in criminals.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and swaggering their way into the room were three uniformed Marines all of them officers. The first Marine was obviously the higher ranking one of the trio as Ryker recognized him as, Commodore. Roku. The Marine Officer was muscular like his commanding officer, he wore a orange suit with black pin stripes under his Marine jacket, his dirty blonde hair was done into a ponytail that he called "manly" and he had a thick well kept beard that added onto his manly look. Ryker and Roku got along, they didn't talk much but he didn't have a problem with him.

The two men behind him were Commander. Pong, a tall and slim man who was very handy with the katana that hung from his belt. His katana was said to be cursed and only a true samurai could wield it, many pirates had fallen to it. Pong had pale skin, his jet black hair slightly spiked in the front, and wore a pair of sunglasses that seemed to never leave his face. His suit was a dark gray with a black tie.

Beside Pong was Lieutenant. Gor, a large muscular figure who resembled a gorilla of some sort. His was covered in brown well groomed hair and wore a dark brown suit under his Marine Jacket. It was said his fist could sink a battleship!

"Oh, Roku it's nice to see that you're back!" Broshi called out happily as he slid the box back under his desk, completely forgetting about Ryker.

"My money!" Ryker called out angrily as he hated when the Rear Admiral did this to him.

"Fine, fine" Broshi sighed loudly as he hated dealing with bounty hunters, especially with Ryker.

Roku turned to face Ryker with a weak smile as he jokingly apologized for his commanding officer's behavior. Ryker never really had too many conversations with Roku, but from what he had heard from Lanes was that he was determined to become Fleet Admiral one day. Pong and Gor were his loyal men who carried out every order he gave and it was just an example of how much of a true leader he was.

"So, I saw those pirates you handed in," Roku said with a soft chuckle as he admired Ryker's quick work of the criminals who had docked at the local port and were threatening to terrorize the town, "Nice work."

"Thanks, I try my best to have them all pretty for their day view at prison" Ryker said jokingly as Roku chuckled at his joke and Gor began to laugh widely, but Pong simply stood there with no emotion expressed upon his face.

"You use dials too fight, correct?" Roku asked curiously as Broshi was slowly counting the money to make sure he didn't make any mistakes, his vision being very poor and the occasional slip up happening when he would count, "May I see one?"

"Sure," Ryker said happily as he pulled out a Impact Dial and handed it over to Roku.

"Wow, those things are super rare! How did you get your hands on so many!" Gor cried out acting like a child as he scanned the collection of dials that Ryker had stored within his belt and overall pouches.

"My Grandfather was a treasure hunter and found a whole chest of them years ago in a sunken ship. There are many legends saying these were tools of an ancient human race and other legends that they're from an island high in the sky," Ryker explained proudly as he had always been very proud of his Grandfather's past and his dial collection. Roku examined the dial carefully as he could see there were many scars on it from past battles.

"Be careful with that one. It's an impact dial, it stores kinetic energy and then allows you to release it as an attack, but recently I used to it stop a baby sea king from attacking," Ryker explained as even though the sea king was a baby its claw was strong enough to kill a normal human with one easy strike. The dial could be very useful in battle, but also very dangerous for him to carry around. "I'm planning on releasing the energy in the woods after this, because it's to dangerous to carry around."

"I see," Roku stated with a grin as Pong nodded and Gor continued to drool over the rare dial that the Commodore was holding tightly.

Suddenly, Roku's arm shot upwards and was firmly aiming towards Broshi. The dial released a low humming sound before a loud popping sound ripped through the air. Broshi didn't even have time to blink as the dial released the powerful attack point blank into his face. The window behind Broshi shattered and his desk was ripped apart as the blast turned it into chunks of shrapnel. Broshi gasped for air as pain surged through his body and the wall behind him was ripped down. The lifeless body of the Rear Admiral flew out of the gaping hole and began to drop towards the base's grounds below.

"W-Wh-" Ryker tried to speak but nothing escaped his lips.

What was going on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Broshi's lifeless body rapidly dropped from the gaping hole in his office, his face soaked in blood as chunks of shrapnel dug deep within his body. His once tense muscles were relaxed and his easily annoyed attitude now replaced by a blanket of silence. His body picked up speed as it dropped from the highest tower on the base and with a ear piercing crash he smashed into the ground below.

Dead.

"Rear Admiral!" A few Marines cried out in horror as they had no idea what was going on and how their commanding officer, someone who they looked up to had just died before their eyes.

"Thank you for the Dial," Roku stated calmly as he casually examined the impact dial with his brown eyes, his grasp upon it becoming more relaxed as there was no longer a need to be tense about holding it. Allowing a low chuckle escape his lips the large Marine Officer shoved the dial into his suit pocket, grinning as he did so, "I assume you have more, so I think I'll just keep this one as a present."

"Awesome!" Gor cried out in joy as he was overjoyed that they'd get to keep one of the dials that he had been drooling over.

Ryker's body was shaking as he couldn't believe what had just happened and his mind was still trying to process the whole thing. Gor was to overwhelmed by the idea that he'd get to see a dial up close everyday, but Pong and Roku didn't share his excitement. Roku was slowly approaching the smoking hole in the wall and Pong's emotionless gray eyes never left Ryker.

"Wh-What-What the h-hell was that?" Ryker was finally able to speak out.

"An impact dial of course," Roku answered simply with a smirk.

"I know what it was, but why the hell did you just use it against the Rear Admiral!" Ryker roared angrily as the vanes in his neck began to pop out, his eyes filled with rage as he couldn't see a reason to Roku's madness. The Rear Admiral might of been a jerk and a extreme pervert, but there was no reason to go and kill the man. Especially, with one of his precious dials.

"It's simple" Roku growled lowly under his breath as he kicked a small chunk of stone off the edge of the building top. "He was in my way to the top!"

This was all about rank!

He killed a fellow comrade over rank and power!

"You sick, bastard!" Ryker roared loudly as he took two steps forward and was about to charge the Commodore, when suddenly the sound of a blade escaping its sheath rung lowly through his head. Without warning the cold metallic blade of Pong's sword was gently pressed against Ryker's neck. The young bounty hunter froze is his tracks as he didn't dare to take any risky moves.

"Don't try anything stupid kid," Pong taunted the young bounty hunter as he slowly stepped away from Ryker and carefully holstered his katana once again. His devilish grin displayed upon his face as he did so, something that Ryker strongly disliked as he didn't enjoy the swordsman's sudden expression of emotion something that was of absence on the Commander's face most of the day, "We still need you."

"Still need me?"

"Yes, it seems that Head Quarters was finally planning on promoting that damn geezer to Vice Admiral, instead of him requesting his well needed retirement. There was also some rumors that he'd be making Admiral with the incoming year. They were planning on promoting the old timer so quickly throughout the ranks, because they needed more experience to be mixed in with the new generation of Admirals," Roku began to explained in a cold and dark voice as it was a big change from his usual cheerful tone. His fist became tight upon thinking of Broshi's quick and sudden path to glory at Marine Head Quarters, something that he had prayed of for years. Roku was jealous that someone who should of retired years ago was being offered the promotion that he so desperately needed to move up in his plan to become, Fleet Admiral.

Jealousy... Greed... Rage... Just three of the things that led him to committing murder and treason.

"At first I thought I'd be allowed to venture with Roshi as he was transferred to Head Quarters, but apparently they were going to keep me here. The idea of being promoted to Rear Admiral and taking over this base wasn't the worse thing, but then I found out! They were never planning on promoting me! Broshi had told them that I wasn't experience yet for the promotion!" Roku explained loudly and insanely as he watched the Marines below all raced around in chaos trying to figure out what was going on and who had killed their commanding office. He watched as six Marines raced into the tower's main doors below, but it'd be several minutes before they even reached the top.

"So, you committed murder?" Ryker asked as he was baffled as to how murdering Broshi would help his career.

"No, I didn't murder him... You did!" Roku laughed widely as his laughter boomed throughout the room causing Ryker to wince in shock at what he was hearing.

He didn't kill anyone!

"You can't frame me! I would never kill him!" Ryker roared loudly as rage was taking over his senses and he was struggling for control of his action.

"Well all the clues lead up too you. The fact that the Rear Admiral was killed by a impact dial and that you're the only dial user in the West Blue, that you and the Rear Admiral never got along, the fact that you came to visit the Rear Admiral at the only time when he's least guarded, and lets not forget my favorite part the fact that we have three high ranking Marines who witnessed you kill him!" Roku couldn't stop laughing as he watched Ryker's face turn white upon realizing that even if he hadn't killed Broshi, it looked as if he had. Who would believe a simple bounty hunter? It was him against the word of three Marine Officers.

He was done for it!

"Now, it's time I become the hero and capture the murderer of the precious Rear Admiral Broshi!" Roku cried out loudly so everyone who was in the base could hear him and know that the murderer was still within the base's walls. Suddenly, Pong rushed forward his blade lightening quick as it sliced through the floor below Ryker. Ryker cried out as the blade released a vortex of wind that sent him crashing into a near by book case, his grunt of pain covered up by the wooden shelf cracking in half.

"Play time is over, kiddo!" Pong growled darkly as he prepared his final attack to finish off the bounty hunter, his blade gleaming in the sun as he lifted it high into the air.

Ryker refused to die like this.

He refused to be called a monster for something he didn't do!

"Breathe Dial!" Ryker cried out loudly as he slipped on one of his gloves that had a breathe dial attached to the palm. The dial echoed loudly as it sounded as if it was releasing a small hurricane and with a powerful blast of wind that escaped it, Ryker was sent flying across the room. Capturing, air-current within the dial was a useful trick of his to escape situations like this. The breathe dial wasn't as powerful as its counterpart the Jet Dial, but using the jet dial in such a small area could cause harm to the user. The three Marines watched in shock as Pong's attack simply sliced through the room's wall, the ceiling above them becoming slanted as the wall gave in. Their target safe.

The breathe dial had sent Ryker flying through the open doorway and into the lobby.

"Gor, stop him!" Roku ordered loudly as the gorilla-man entered the room his hands ripping down the two oak doors that were in his way. Throwing one of the doors at Ryker he was surprised to see his attack just barely miss, allowing the bounty hunter to scramble through the doorway just in time to dodge the other incoming door.

"Lanes, I need your help!" Ryker cried out as he entered the stairway to see no other then the lifeless body of the Master Chief Petty Officer. His eyes rolled back as his mouth was wide open, his neck crushed inwards by someone with tremendous strength.

They had killed Lanes.

"L-La-Lanes" Ryker whimpered lowly as he went to touch is dead friend, but was suddenly sent flying down the stairs as Gor smashed through the wall. Finally, stopping himself after rolling down several steps he looked around himself to see that he was surrounded. A group of six Marines had blocked his escape route and Gor was slowly approaching him.

Ryker was about to scream out and ask him why they killed Lanes, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Marines, capture him! He has just murdered a Master Chief Petty Officer and the Rear Admiral! He has also assaulted three high ranking Marines in the process!" Gor echoed loudly as the six Marines all aimed down their iron sights of their rifles and slowly began to approach the bounty hunter, a few of them shaking at the idea of approaching a man who just killed a Rear Admiral without a struggle apparently.

Ryker quickly whipped out another glove, this one had yet another dial attached to the palm of it and with no time to waste it slid his right hand into it. Cracking his knuckle he extended his right hand out and acted as if it was a loaded rifle. The six Marines at first stumbled back in fear, but from one glare by Gor and they continued to move in on the bounty hunter.

"Flame Dial: Flame Wheel!" Ryker cried out loudly as a stream of hot red flames was released from the dial. Gor's gorilla like personality took over and cried out in fear at this sight. Ryker entered a full spin allowing the fire to create a wall between him and the Marines, no one brave enough to enter the hot fire. Looking around he noticed the window located directly behind him.

It was his only way out.

"Don't let him get away!" Roku's voice boomed loudly from upstairs and with the fear of more Marines arriving Ryker decided it was time to take the more "dangerous" escape route. He had no hope in taking out all the Marines and if Roku got involved in the fight he was done, Ryker was just lucky that Roku was in such a daze over his successful plan that he wasn't personally coming after Ryker.

Positioning himself so he was perfectly lined up with the window he bend his knees ever so slightly, holding his left arm out so the breath dial was facing at an angel he bent his arm slightly, and taking in a deep breathe he braced himself. Considering using a Jet Dial instead Ryker quickly forgot that idea as it'd be so powerful and could cause the whole tower to collapse on him before he got out.

"It was fun playing with you boys, but I never killed anyone!" Ryker called out as Gor and the Marines rushed forward as the flame dial had finally stopped spitting out fire.

They were closing in on him.

"Breathe Dial!" Ryker screamed out nervously as a huge gust of wind shot out of the dial. The wind ripped apart at the railing and the stairs, the Marines and Gor all went flying opposite ways, and Ryker quickly lifted his feet off the ground as all this happened. He could feel the glass cut at his neck as he smashed through it and the sensation of flying suddenly hit him.

Using just enough wind to escape the tower was easy, but he needed enough wind power to completely blow right over the base. He hadn't captured enough air for such a task, but he needed to try if he wanted to escape. Preparing himself for another blast of wind he watched in horror as Pong emerged from the broken window. His katana at hand as he positioned himself into a firm stance on the window ledge.

"Razor Blade Wind Storm!" Pong cried out as with swing of the blade several razor sharp wind vortex blades shot out through the air and towards Ryker.

It was now or never.

"Breathe Dial: Raging Hurricane!" Ryker cried out as this was his most powerful attack with a breathe dial and once he even broke a dial preforming it as the breath dial wasn't exactly perfected for such a powerful attack, but he had ALMOST perfected it.

Almost...

A blast of wind exited the dial in a spinning motion, a loud echoing sound took over his hearing as the wind was fierce and violent. Pong's attack was closing in, but it wouldn't be enough to reach him in time. Suddenly, a shadow was directly over Ryker and as he looked up he was shocked to see Pong gliding through the air right at him.

"Not so-" Pong never finished his sentence.

The breathe dial released the hurricane of wind and as fast as Ryker had called out the name, he was gone. Pong's attacked as destroyed by the wind and Pong was sent crashing into the tower with bone crushing force, but that wouldn't stop him.

"HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIITTTTT TTTTTTT!" Ryker cried out as he felt as if his skin was going to rip right off his body at the speed he was going at. Finally, he started to lose speed and began to drop down towards the ground but he wasn't about to use up all his wind with that one attack. He stilled had a bit more left over to make a safe landing.

"Breath dial, don't fail me now" Ryker whispered lowly as there was enough wind for him to shot at the ground to safety allow him to float downwards. Aiming the dial downwards he released a stream of steady wind allowing him to gently land. The moment his feet touched the ground he fell over.

His legs were shaking so much!

Suddenly, the Marine base roared loudly as the alarm was being set off.

"All Marines! We are looking for a former bounty hunter by the name of, Ryker! He's armed and dangerous! If you're able to bring him in alive!"

"Why do they want me alive?" Ryker cursed lowly as he ran off through the woods, his legs still shaky.

He had to clear his name!

**So here's just a small list of Dials and attacks that Ryker used in this chapter...**

**Breath Dial- He stores wind in most of them for quick get aways.**

**Breath Dial: Raging Hurricane- A powerful attack that has been known to break dials upon using. It releases a powerful blast of wind that rotates in a way that a hurricane would.**

**Flame Dial- He stores fire within these dials.**

**Flame Dial: Fire Spin- By spinning in a circular motion Ryker engulfs his surroundings with fire, making ti hard to be attacked by the enemy, and allowing him time to formulate a new plan. **

**The Jet Dial was mentioned but not used.**

**Dials attached to gloves give him more control over the dial and a free hand to do other activities. It makes it easier to use dials like the breathe dial as they won't launch themselves out of his own grip. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

**You guys are probably surprised at how fast I'm updating, but that's only because these three chapters were made in advance. I'm going to start working on chapter four real soon. **

**Enjoy!**

"Our scouts have spotted him heading towards the port town of Bark Town," Pong stated calmly as he slowly entered Broshi's former office, the sun slowly setting in the distance and a cool gust of wind entering through the hole in the wall. Gor grinned upon hearing the news as he casually stood against the lobby's wall and Roku snickered lowly as he watched the sunset from Broshi's old office.

"Good," Roku snarled lowly as he stood up, his warrior's ponytail blowing in the wind slightly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Should we kill him, or capture him?" Gor asked curiously as he began to loosen his shoulder by spinning his right arm violently.

Roku sighed loudly as he took in a deep breath of air, "Nether."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Gor cried out as he was overreacting like he usually did.

Pong simply nodded at the Commodore's answer.

"I've been thinking and with Broshi now dead, I'll be the only choice to be promoted to Rear Admiral in the West Blue. Yet, I'd probably only be placed in charge of this base and I'll get nowhere with my career by sitting around in the West Blue. So, we're going to let the kid escape" Roku explained his eyes glaring in the distance at the baby blue ocean that was spread out in the distance, the sun light causing it to sparkle an orange tint as it continued to set.

Gor simply scratched his head out of confusion, but it was obvious that Pong understood.

"With him out and traveling the sea then Head Quarters will give us permission to hunt him down" Pong stated calmly as he knew that Broshi was very good friends with many of the officers at Head Quarters and if Roku played it off well then they'd allow one of Broshi's star subordinates avenge his death. It was such a simple plan that would soon set the three of them on the road of power.

"Exactly. Now, Gor and Pong please make sure none of these numb skulls shoot the kid before he can escape; but make sure it looks like he escaped on his own" Roku ordered the two men who quickly nodded in response and as fast as they were given the order they were gone. Racing down the stair cases Gor continued to storm through the base, while Pong was gone in the blink of an eye.

"In time this kid will realize that his sacrifice will put my in my rightful place as Fleet Admiral and then the world will be a better place."

* * *

"HOWWWWWWWWWWWWW THE HELLLLLLL DID THEY CATCH UPPPP TOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ryker cried out as his usual overly loud outside voice appeared once again as he struggled to escape the platoon of Marines that was trailing behind him. Ryker's heart pounded violently as he felt as if it was about to burst through his chest and his eyes nervously scanned the street as civilians fled for cover.

"Mommy, why are they chasing Mr. Ryker?" A young girl asked her mother curiously.

"I'm not sure honey, but it must bee for a good reason." The mother answered lowly as worry filled her eyes.

Ryker knew if he continued the chase through town that he was putting everyone around him at risk and that was something he refused to allow. He had to get rid of the Marines before Roku and the other two arrived in town, if that happened then his chances of escape were thin. Once, he got rid of the Marines he could use his small excuse of a boat to escape.

"Ready! Aim!" A Petty Officer echoed loudly as several Marines knelt down and carefully aimed down their iron sights, the barrels of their guns slowly being turned towards him. Ryker began to freak out at this point as he was in the wide open, but luckily his nervously wandering eyes fell upon something that was located directly to the firing squad's left.

"Axe Dial: Blade!" Ryker cried out as he pulled out another dial from his belt and using two hands to carefully aim it he released a single blade of air that cut through the street. The Marines all flinched in fear of getting hit, but the attack never hit them. Nervously, opening their eyes they were surprised to see that Ryker was making a mad dash towards the port.

"Fire!" The Petty Officer roared angrily as he whipped out his flintlock pistol, but before anyone could even pull back the trigger a near by store sign dropped on top of the firing squad. The Petty Officer cried out in pain as he realized that Ryker's attack wasn't meant for them, but was meant for the store sign. Mad that they had been fooled the Marines scrambled to their feet, but in the back of their minds they were all curious as of why Ryker hadn't directly attacked them with the dial.

"No worries men, I have him!" Gor roared happily as he rushed past the Marines who all cried out in joy as they knew that their Lieutenant wouldn't fail them.

"Shit, the Gorilla man got here fast." Ryker spat lowly as he had finally made it to the port, but most of the merchant ships had left upon hearing that a "dangerous" criminal was running around the island. At the end of the dock was a small boat slightly larger then a dingy, with a small cabin located in the center of it for sleeping quarters, and a small sail stick out of the top of the cabin.

"YOU'RE MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

That was all Ryker heard as he felt the pain of what seemed like a bull ramming into him surge through his body.

Gasping for air Ryker slammed into a near by pile of supply crates, his eyes wide as pain surged throughout his body. Ryker felt as if he'd never get up but with some help of Gor he was back on his feet. Then he was back on his butt once again after another mighty punch. This process continued for about another two minutes before Ryker was thrown towards the end of the docks like a old rag doll.

"I'm not done with you," Gor laughed loudly as he knew he had to keep him alive, but he wanted to have some fun before anything else happened.

"Flavor Dial: Cooking Oil!" Ryker desperately fished through his pouches for the dial that he thought would never come in use beside in the kitchen. Pulling out the yellow shell-like dial he aimed it towards the dock floor and unleashed a spray of thick oil like liquid. Gor watched in amusement as the dock was soaked in a thick layer of liquid that he'd find in the base's kitchen. Finally, his amusement ended as the dial began to run short of oil.

"Play time is over," Gor snickered as he was ready to "play" some more, but as he stepped forward his hairy foot slipped upon touching the oil. Crashing down on his back he groaned in pain as he disliked being made a fool of... Even though he did that to himself very often, "Why y-"

"Flame Dial time," Ryker snickered lowly as the smallest flame escaped the dial and upon touching the oil the whole dock that was soaked with cooking oil was engulfed in flames. Gor screamed out in pain as the flames licked ever part of his hair cover body, his eyes wide as the heat was to much for him to take. Jumping to his feet he completely ignored the water and rushed towards the town, several enlisted Marines chasing him with buckets of water.

"That was a close-" Ryker sighed heavily, but he never finished.

Pong rushed through the fierce flames with his katana high above his head and his feet going at lightning fast speed. Ryker was afraid for his life, but his hands entered autopilot. Pulling off his flame dial glove he quickly slipped on another one, this dial was a coral red color and had many holes within it beside the center one.

"Die!" Pong roared angrily as he went to slice open Ryker with his katana, but the blade was stopped by the dial. Pong was confused and went in for three more slashes, but each hit was amazingly stopped by the dial.

"What is that?" Pong muttered angrily as he was confused, but the moment he realized what it was he was too late.

"Impact Dial, baby!" Ryker snickered as he unleashed all the energy he had stored from Pong's four attacks upon him and with this the swordsman was sent crashing down on the burnt docks a few feet from the sandy beach. Thinking he had won Ryker quickly jumped into his boat and was about to escape, when Pong raced forward his eyes filled with rage and blood shot red.

"I don't care what Roku says! I'm killing you!" Pong screamed out of rage as he was gaining speed, when suddenly Ryker pressed down on his belt buckle. The buckle popped up and hidden by it was a yellow and white dial. Ryker simply smiled as a bright white light began to be emitted from the dial.

"Flash Dial," Ryker whispered lowly.

Pong couldn't see a thing, but all he could hear was the Marines on the shore screaming at him to watch out.

It was too late.

"Bye-bye, Pongy Boy," Ryker snickered lowly as the sound of a dial being set rung lowly in the back of his head.

"Jet Dial!"

The sound of the dock being ripped apart echoed throughout Pong's head as he could feel shrapnel rip at his skin. It felt as if a train had smashed into him and after flying through the air for several seconds he hit the water with great force. His vision still blurry from the flash dial he slowly floated up to the surface, his eyes burning.

They had been ordered to let Ryker escape, but he had actually been able to escape on his own.

Roku was at the base dreaming of his future as Fleet Admiral.

Gor was being patted down by Marines with blankets trying to put him out.

Pong was slowly washing up on shore.

And Ryker...

Well Ryker's boat had been pushed so hard by the Jet Dial that he was to far to even been spotted by the human eye. He'd also probably wouldn't be able to do any heavy lifting that arm for a while.

Ryker was a wanted man now.

**Here are two new dials that were used in this chapter...**

**Axe Dial- Delivers a blast of thin air in the shape of an x that can cut through most metals if used properly. **

**Jet Dial- A more powerful version of the Breath Dial. They are much rarer then Breath Dial and are more powerful, but can cause harm to the user if to much air is released without the user properly being prepared for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**New chapter and a new character is revealed! **

Gor raced down the private dock located just outside the Marine base his eyes wide and his breathing heavy as he struggled to get out of the rain, the ear piercing thunder causing his gorilla instincts to kick in and causing him to cry out in fear. Finally, reaching the end of the dock he rushed past the two Marines who stood guard and he leaped high into the air landing safety on the upper deck of the large battle ship that was docked at the Marine port. Using his hands to push off the ground he began to race across in a gorilla like fashion and wasting no time he burst into the Captain's quarter's of the ship.

"I'm here and I brought rummmmmmmmm!" Gor cried out cheerfully as he waved a small brown potato sack high above his head that he had got from the mess hall, the sound of glass bottles clinging against each other ringing lowly through the silent room.

Pong shook his head lowly at Gor's idiotic and childlike behavior and Roku just annoyingly glared at the young Lieutenant.

Gor looked curiously around the room, "What's going on?"

"We're in the process of getting our orders from Head Quarters," Pong answered casually as he folded his arms and continued to lean against the wall.

"If you had burst in here a minute later screaming like that we would of-" Roku growled angrily as he refused to have his plan ruined by one stupid mistake by the pea-brained Lieutenant, but before he could finish his rage-filled rant his Den Den Mushi went off. Sending Gor a deadly glare he made sure the Lieutenant understood the importance of him staying silent, not having to worry about Pong speaking he quickly answered the call.

"Commodore Roku of the 80th Marine Branch reporting!" Roku called out sternly and calmly as he was trying to act as professional as possible so his plan could finally enter full swing. The room went dead silent as they waited for an answer, Roku had already reported Broshi's death and requested permission to hunt down the "killer" and now they were just waiting for their orders.

More silence.

Roku nervously glared at the Den Den Mushi thinking it might of been broken.

Pong hadn't moved an inch since Gor had arrived.

And Gor...

Well Gor was sitting in the corner drinking from a bottle of rum in hopes by keeping his mouth busy he wouldn't be tempted to talk.

It was working though!

"This is Captain Yo and I have been informed that your request has been passed. You will be instructed to take your crew and head out as soon as possible, the rest of the base will stay stationed on the island under temporary command will be passed down to one of your Lieutenants, until Head Quarters sends down a Captain to replace them. All promotions are still being processed for the men that participated in the attempt of capture of this murderer which include yourself, Commander Pong, Lieutenant Gor, and the deceased Master Chief Petty Officer Lanes. We will hold off on releasing the bounty as we don't want to throw the West Blue into chaos over a Marine murdering pirate newly wandering it. All Marine bases will be informed of his bounty though so use the 80th Branch to your advantage," The voice over the Den Den Mushi explained as he was a communications officer and not an actual Admiral who confirmed the orders. With that being said the Den Den Mushi went dead and the gentle sound of rain hitting the room's window was the only source of sound.

"You may yell now," Roku stated with a large smile.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE ARE GOING TO TRAVEL THE WORLD!" Gor cried out with joy as Roku laughed widely and Pong simply grinned as he wasn't one to show much emotions besides anger in the face of battle.

"Nice idea requesting a promotion to that Master Chief Petty Officer," Pong stated calmly as he had to admit it was a nice touch as it made it seem as if Roku truly was angry about the death of his commanding officer.

"So when are we going after the kid?" Gor asked curiously as he finished off a second bottle of rum.

"As soon as this storm eases up it's too rough for us to travel through without risk," Roku explained as he released a deep heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair, resting his over sized shoes on top of his desk as he slapped his lips loudly.

His plan was finally in motion.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Ryker's small boat slowly road the gentle waves of the wide open ocean the sound of the water gently slapping the wooden boat echoed throughout the air as seagulls circled within the sky looking for leftovers from the human. Located outside the small cabin were several Breath Dials that Ryker had left out during the storm in order to capture the strong winds and two Water Dials that he used to collect fresh rain water. The cabin's door was wide open allowing cool ocean air to gust into the small cabin room.

The cabin room was generally small as it had a large bed made for two inside of it with several cabinets under it and against the wall, a desk was located beside it along with a small circular window that rained sun light down upon it, in the far corner was a small metal stove with a bag of coal beside it, in the center of the room was the wooden stern of the sail, and on the far side of the room were several chests of goods with two hammocks hanging above them. It was small but Ryker liked to call it home.

Laying in the bed with the sun light raining down upon him was Ryker himself, freshly cleaned up with the use of his Water Dial to shower, and dressed in his usual apparel. His hat covering his face allowing him to nap even with the morning sun light shinning in his face. Ever since his escape from Roku and the Marines he had been to emotional to understand why he had to chosen in their plan and why all of this was happening to him.

He was a good guy.

He did everything he could to help others.

The only things he truly enjoyed in life were his Dials and traveling... Why did this have to happen to him.

"Wait... Do I hear seagulls?" Ryker mumbled lowly as he slowly rose up from the bed, placing his hat firmly upon his head. His eyes lightening up as he could hear the birds high above in the sky. Ryker didn't know much about animals, but what he did know was that where there were Seagulls there was land.

Land!

With land came food, with food came happiness!

He was so hungry...

* * *

Ryker wasted no time docking his boat on a small shore line upon the island as he didn't want to dock it at the near by town as he feared that if the Marines arrived they could block off his escape route using the town's buildings as cover. Sighing loudly as made sure his boat was securely attached to the large piece of drift wood located deep in the sand and began to make his way to town.

Ryker knew if he didn't focus on food then he wouldn't be hungry and if he wasn't hungry then trip to town wouldn't take as long.

Humming lowly Ryker decided to focus on the wildlife around him to keep his mind off food.

Ryker smiled as he saw a family of deer...

"I wonder what roasted deer would taste like?" Ryker muttered to himself as he suddenly realized how hungry he truly was and releasing a loud cry for food he began a mad dash towards the town.

He was way to hungry to even pretend that he wasn't.

He was going to get some food if it was the last thing he did.

Yet, of course as everyone who has ever been near starvation and tried running would know that you won't get very far on foot on a empty belly.

Ryker was just half a mile from the busy little town when he found himself weak and tired, his once fast moving feet now dragging across the dirt at a slow and steady pace. His breathing heavy as he made his way down the dirt road slowly, his mind running a hundred miles per hour from the thought of food to the recent of events that had happened to him.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" A voice called out loudly as the former bounty hunter spun around slowly to be greeted by the annoyed faces of two full grown men. The two men both wore a collection of old dirt stained garments, but what they both shared was the white arm bands they wore. Ryker looked around curiously as he personally thought it was pretty obvious where he was going. He was walking down a dirt road that led to the town, there was nothing but grassy valleys all around them, and he had just been looking at the town sign a few feet back.

Maybe he was heading to the carnival!

"I'm heading to town," Ryker stated annoyingly as he didn't see why he had to answer to the two of them.

Both men looked at each other as if they were surprised by his answer.

"Are you sure?" The fatter man asked suspiciously.

"You caught me... I'm going to the carnival," Ryker sighed heavily as he just wanted to leave this wasteful conversation and go get something to eat.

"Hmmm but you just said you were heading into town, why are you hiding you lying traveler!" The tall and skinny man shouted angrily as he obviously had quite the short temper for someone with his muscle mass.

...

"I was joking about the carnival," Ryker sighed once again almost in tears by their stupidity.

"Oh... Well anyways all newly arrived travels must come with us for a proper background check. We are the local Guard here on the island," The fatter man explained as he pointed at his white arm band which in his little fat mind meant that he was important and had some sort of authority over other people. If Ryker had to guess these men weren't official guards, but looked more like pirates to him.

Ryker's heart almost stopped upon hearing this... Background check.

He was a wanted man for the murder of two Marines, there was no way he could get a background check.

"Um... How about we forget about the background check and I slip you two some cash?" Ryker asked desperately as he was way to weak at the moment to fight and even though he felt that he could easily take out the two idiots before him, he wasn't confident in his ability to safety escape the island and survive out at sea again without any food.

"Are you trying to bribe us?" The fatter man asked curiously.

Ryker just looked at them with a blank expression upon his face as he thought it was obviously what he was trying too do, "No I'm actually trying to offer the two of you careers as male models for our new magazine Pirates Monthly."

There was silence.

Ryker had forgotten that stupidity was silent.

"Do we have a problem here boys,?" A voice called out as entering on the main dirt road was a Fishman. The Fishman was muscular like most of his kind was, he was only an inch or two taller then Ryker though, and had a grayish light red color to his skin. He had jet black hair that was done in a small ponytail something that looked more manly on him then it did on Roku. He wore a pair of black beach shorts with a red sash across his waist, showing his chest off he had on a bright orange beach shirt with red floral symbols upon it, and across his forehead was a red bandanna. What grabbed Ryker's attention the most was the long piece of orange coral he had shoved between his sash which acted as a sheath for a sword, in his other hand was a long balded sword with three large fish stabbed through it, and the sword's hilt was a orange coral material just like the sheath.

The Fishman grinned widely as he finished off eating one of the three fishes raw in one gulp.

"Keep out of this Fish-Boy all new arrivals are our business!" The taller man called out annoyingly.

"New arrivals? This is my apprentice in training he has been working with me in my kitchen for the past two months!" The Fishman laughed out loudly his laugh booming loud as he joined Ryker by his side and playfully slapped his back, but for Ryker the slap wasn't so playful.

"How come we haven't seen him before?" The fatter one asked curiously as his eyes darted at the Fishman's face to Ryker's face.

"Um... Beats me," The Fishman answered casually as Ryker almost dropped to the ground at how casual his answer was.

"Good enough for us!" The Taller man chirped out as the two men shrugged and began to walk off.

Ryker almost wanted to cry by the fact that the Fishman's response actually worked.

There was an awkward silence between the two as the Fishman grinned at Ryker in a creepy way and the former bounty hunter just nervously shuffled back.

"No worries I'm not gonna eat you!" The Fishman laughed loudly his laugh booming loud once again.

Ryker nervously smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, you weren't afraid of me eating you. Then what's bugging you?"

"I've just never seen a Fishman eating... Well... Umm... A Fish!"

**I know not very exciting as there were no fighting scenes in this chapter, but no worries there will be a big battle scene coming soon. Right now I'm focusing on getting the story line moving smoothly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**This chapter has no action but it is more of a chapter that will lead up to a few action filled chapters. So enjoy it and stay tuned for the real action.**

**If you have any questions please ask away!**

The town was busy like usual as the citizens all went along with their daily lives, children of the town ran about happily but were not allowed to leave the town line. The town had a small dock but it wasn't big enough for any type of merchant ship to dock at it, only big enough for small fishing boats to be stored at it. Within the crowds of the citizens were men who wore the white arm bands of the "local guards" all of them armed with weapons that any regular pirate would carry. The citizens seemed to be uncomfortable around the men and didn't share many words with them as they passed by.

Located at the far end of the town near the shore line was a small diner that had a large amount of costumers per day, but oddly enough the close sign was hanging in the window. As the Fishman had owned the diner decided that loosing a few of his daily costumers for just one day was worth it as he wanted to properly welcome the newly arrived traveler who he had stumbled upon messing with the local guards.

The Fishman owned the most popular diner in the town and was known for his good deeds.

He was simply known by the islanders as, Reed.

Or as the kids liked to call him, Big Red Reed.

"So if you don't mind me asking why is a young traveler like you doing wandering this small island?" Reed asked curiously as he quickly diced up a newly caught octopus up with two large butcher knives at lightening fast speed. Ryker could tell the island was very small and not a big importance really. The island had no Marine base, no port city for trading, and from what Ryker could tell not much crops. It was the sad truth but if the island was attacked by pirates the Navy probably wouldn't bother sending help as the island wasn't worth losing men and resources over.

"I just go where the wind takes me," Ryker simply said with a shrug as he knew he couldn't truly let Reed discover as to why he was on the island.

Reed looked up from the meal he was working on his eyes filled with curiosity "So you're an explorer?"

His eyes were really sparkling...

"Um... Yeah," Ryker stated in a baffled tone as he decided that would be the story he'd stick with.

He was a explorer who just got caught out at sea.

"I use to be an explorer myself and oh how I loved it! Being out at sea all day, visiting far away islands, and lest not forget the _friendly_ battles I'd get to partake in!" Reed cried out joyfully as there was this sparkle in his eye he got when he simply brought up the idea of being able to travel out at sea, a gleam in his eye that he got whenever he would start cooking.

"You sound like you really like exploring," Ryker pointed out as he finished off another bowl of dumplings.

"Ah yes I did, but at last there is a time and place for everything and sadly my time as a explorer is over," Reed explained in a sorrowful voice as he took off his apron and whipped off his grease cover hands before joining Ryker at the table.

Ryker looked up from his plate curiously.

Reed sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sadly, my days of traveling the sea are beyond reach for now and without being able to travel the sea I don't think I'll ever be able to reach my goal in life." Reed sighed heavily as his eyes seemed to get lost in some sort of a trance as he glared up at the ceiling. His muscles becoming tense upon mentioning the fact that he'd never fulfill his dream. Ryker's eyes fell upon his sword the blade was well kept and the coral hilt was kept clean, but even with bad vision anyone could tell the sword had gone through many battles. It was obvious that Reed was very skilled with the sword and from the look in his eye he was also a very skilled explorer.

Ryker knew something was up.

Why would a healthy and strong Fishman like Reed who had skills with a sword and loved too explorer live on such a small island.

"What happened?" Ryker asked curiously in almost a demanding tone as he truly disliked seeing someone unable to complete their true dreams in life. Ryker knew if someone tried preventing him from collecting Dials then he'd never give up trying to continue following his dreams, but there was something about Reed that was obviously holding him back. Ryker and Reed shared the same gleam in their eyes that they had when talking about their dreams, but there was something different in Reed's gleam. Something holding him back.

Reed grinned weakly at Ryker's curiosity.

"Years ago when I was only a child I was banished from my home by my own father. My family lived with several others of our kind and we created a clan of some sort, as a child I didn't think much of what my father and the other men did to support us. For years I just assumed they were fishermen and that was why they'd constantly leave the island, but years after I would discover the nasty truth. I found out that the men were all slavers who despised the humans and every _fishing trip_ was actually just another slave auction they'd attend to sell humans. I was disgusted and demanded an end to it, but my father who was the clan leader was angered by my so called _human loving life style_ and he banished me. There were many others back at home who shared my beliefs but feared to speak up, so I promised my father I'd return one day as a great warrior and... Kill him." Reed's voice was filled with pain sorrow as he spoke about his past life of banishment his eyes near the verge of tears as his fist became tight upon mentioning the slavery of humans. Ryker found it hard that someone who seemed so heart filled would make such a promise to kill their own father.

"I'm sorry," That was all that Ryker could say.

"It's alright my friend. About six years ago I decided to finally challenge my father and when I arrived at the island we once lived on I found that they were gone. I was informed that they had left years ago after my banishment and began to travel across the world in order to expand their slavery. I finally was able to track down my former clan and I was horrified to discover that there were only a few survivors left." Reed continued his story as the memories still haunted him.

Ryker was surprised by the turnout.

"They entered the Grand Line unprepared and one by one they all started to fall to a deadly sickness. My mother was the first to go and after that my father went insane. I tried to ask the survivors what became of my father but I got mixed answers a few said he was still alive, other said he jumped ship a month after my mother's death, and another said he was killed in a storm... For years I planned on killing him, but now I just wanted to find him not the man who banished me but the man that once called me his son." Reed explained lowly as he stood up from his chair, his eyes filled with tears at the memory of his family, and the idea that his last family member maybe dead after all.

"So you're goal is to find your father?"

Reed's eyes darted down to Ryker, "For years I thought that was my goal but now I have discovered that my true goal is to show the world that Humans and Fishmen can live at peace. So, I became a chef and and traveled the sea trying to bring a good image of my people!"

"That's truly an amazing goal, but shouldn't you be traveling the world instead of living on this island?" Ryker asked as his curiously once again had gotten him interested.

"If I leave this island then everyone will die!" Reed cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Ryker's eyes got wide upon hearing the sudden news that Reed had just informed him of, he was slightly taken back as he had never expected such an answer. He could tell that there was something holding back Reed from accomplishing his dream to unite humans and fishmen together, but he had never expected that his reason for staying on the island was so dark. Reed simply nodded upon seeing Ryker's reaction and slowly making his way over to the diner's window he pointed towards three men who wore the white arm band of the local guard.

"Those men who pose as the local guard are actually part of a dangerous pirate crew that arrived here two years ago. Their Captain is a dangerous man with a bounty on his head and ever since his ship washed up on the island he had made himself at home at the larger town to the West of here. If you noticed this town has more people then homes and that's because most of them are refuges from the town that the pirates now control as their base," Reed explained as he may of been a strong swordsman but there was no way he could take out all the pirates and their Captain without risking the islander's lives. He was just one man and as he fought one group of pirates there was bound to be another group ready to kill a group of islanders for his action.

Ryker was still surprised by what was going on.

"At first the pirates just made us fix their ship but after staying on the island for two weeks they started to enjoy life here. The island was small enough that their crew could keep it under control, the islanders were scared enough that they wouldn't fight back, and no Naval shipped even passed by here due to there being no trade route for miles. It was the perfect place for their base and now if anyone leaves this island the pirates have threatened that they will slaughter everyone!" Reed explained as his fist became tight at the idea as how he was one of the islanders who helped repair their ship in hope that the pirates would leave peacefully. He knew that right there and then he should of defeated them while they were weak from being shipwrecked.

He was a fool.

Ryker couldn't believe that a whole island was being held hostage by pirates and the Marines had never done anything about it.

Maybe if Ryker could help the islander's out then he'd be one step closer to clearing his name, plus there was no way he could stand back and watch the island be enslaved, and Reed being trapped on the island unable to follow his dream.

"Then let me help."

Reed was shocked at Ryker's offer.

"No! You're just a traveler who came upon this island and if you leave soon you can get off the island before you're stuck here like me!" Reed cried out as he refused to let another person become trapped on the island like he had been for the past two years.

"It's too late for that, I've already been spotted by those two guards when I arrived. I'm stuck here just like you and I refuse to sit back while these pirates make these people's lives hell!" Ryker declared as he truly wanted to help Reed and the islander's, but deep down inside he knew he had to get off the island before Roku arrived and then he'd have two problems on his hand. Ryker had to keep moving and clear his name before Roku caught up with him.

"I guess you're right... But it's only the two of us," Reed stated lowly as he knew the two of them wouldn't be strong enough to defeat the whole crew. Reed and Ryker both knew that once anyone tried anything the pirates would start killing others, but if they were to take out the strongest member of the crew who was the Captain and the one who gives out the orders then the crew would be hopeless. Then the islanders could take back their home!

"How high in the Captain's bounty?" Ryker asked curiously a he was more use to going after smaller game pirates then the usual big bad West Blue villains.

_16,000,000 _for Captain Arsenal the Living Weapon and Captain of the Armory Pirates.

His first mate has a bounty of _12,000,000._

* * *

The next day the sun was slowly rising within the baby blue sky as warm sun rays rained down upon the small island. The four towns were all filled with still fats asleep islanders no one wanting to wake up early on the peaceful weekend morning, even the local pirate guards were still fast asleep within their captured town houses. This made the perfect opening for Reed and Ryker to strike, with all the pirates located within the captured town then there was no way they could threaten the lives of the islanders. Now, Reed and Ryker had to just locate the Captain something that only the crew knew where his location was.

Ryker quickly docked within the shadows of a near by alley way as he waited for Reed to join him in their agreed location. Reed had used his ability to breath under water to their advantage by scouting the town's shore and seeing what were the most likely locations that the Captain would be staying at. Ryker however used the fall of night to sneak into the town while the pirates were just finishing dinner and since then he had been dodging patrols and wandering pirates who had just finished a fun night at the bar.

"I have discovered where Arsenal is staying at," Reed's voice stated lowly in a hush voice from behind Ryker the sound of a body hitting the floor was then heard after. Ryker turned around to see one of the pirates tied up and beaten slightly, his clothes soaked as Reed obviously grabbed him off the dock during his scouting mission and gotten him to give up the location of Arsenal, "He's staying in the town's theater."

Theater... Ryker had never really been to a show in a theater before, so this should be interesting.

* * *

The sound of Arsenal's booming laughter echoed loudly throughout the theater room as sitting on the stage of the theater all by himself was Arsenal himself. He was a large man who had muscles upon muscles, he wore a pair of black saggy pants that was held up by a brown belt, he wore a dark red Captain's jacket that had golden trimming, and was shirtless under it. He had a round face with multiple scars scattered across it and a collection of jet black five o'clock shadow on his face that matched his buzz cut black hair, but his most attention grabbing trait was metallic right arm he had that obviously was there to replace the arm that he lost years ago. The arm had a metal sheeting over it as it was made up of multiple gears and sockets, it was slightly out of date as it had a pull lever that would start the gears to turn whenever he needed to use it . Surrounding, his chair was multiple guns and swords along with several handheld cannons.

In the red leather seats before him was a few of his most trusted men who he allowed to share the theater with while the rest of the crew lived within the town's houses that they took. Along with the thirty or so crew members that lived in the theater with Arsenal were his two most trusted crew mates.

His first mate was a man known as Razor. He wore black pants with black shoes, he wore a black long sleeved shirt with a high turtle neck on, a red silk scarf, and he had on black gloves. His face looked as if someone attacked him with makeup blush too add a rosy red appearance to his cheeks, and he wore a black actor's cap over his long blonde hair that was slicked back. On both sides of his black belt were two curved bladed swords.

Razor looked as if he truly did belong in the theater.

Arsenal and his men all really enjoyed their cute nicknames.

"Oh Arsenal with your permission I'd like too put on another show for the crew tonight!" Razor called out joyfully as all the men within the theater all looked at each other with fear filled eyes. No one had the heart, or the bravery to tell Razor that his theater act was truly horrible. Yet, Arsenal didn't have any problem with telling Razor who truly horrifying his acting skills were.

And yet Arsenal's constant insults never stopped Razor from asking. If it wasn't for his skills with a sword then Arsenal would had already placed a bullet within his head.

"For the hundredth time you sissy little girl no one wants to see you prance around the stage in tights as you yell at yourself!" Arsenal boomed angrily as he slammed his over sized fist into the arm rest of his chair, the wood splitting to shreds upon contact with his muscular arm.

"Awww you're just saying that so I don't get a big head!" Razor giggled softly as he blushed at his Captain's so called _generosity _and threw him a gentle wave of the hand. Arsenal almost popped a blood vessel within his head seeing how simple minded his first mate was and out of anger he whipped out one of his flintlock pistols and fired off a shot, the bullet piercing the arm of one of his men.

All of the men all gasped out in shock as they truly feared Arsenal's random out burst of anger as it always involved Razor annoying him and one of them getting shot.

"Razor stop annoying the Captain!"

"Please! We'll let you do another act in the town center just stop asking the Captain to use the theater!"

"Oh God it hurts! Razor why?!"

"Oh my adoring fans!" Razor chirped out happily as he blew the men all kisses as they all dropped to their knees in shock, the wounded crew member being carried off as they were lucky that Arsenal never really aimed to kill during his rage fits. Yet, if an enemy were throw him into one of his angry states of mind then their body would be filled with lead within seconds.

Suddenly, the two large oak wooden doors of the theater swung open the bright light from outside the theater shinning brightly into the room of the newly awaken pirates. Their vision being blurred by it as they waited for their eyes to adjust to it. The only visible thing before them were two figures on obviously being a human and the other only being to muscular to be a human. Laying around them weer the motionless bodies of the pirates who guarded the theater at all times.

"More fans!" Razor cried out happily as several men all dropped to the ground at how big his ego truly was.

"Who dares to lay a hand on my men!" Arsenal roared angrily as for the past two years he hadn't had any kind of rebellion by the islanders. This was truly something he never expected to happen, especially with the fear and respect he had by his own crew.

There was no answer.

"I said who dares to defy me!" Arsenal roared angrily as he rose to his feet his eyes filled with rage as he angrily picked up one of his handheld cannons and aimed it towards the two figures. His hands tightly grasping it as he was beyond frustrated with the lack of respect he was getting from thes etwo mysterious men.

Suddenly, the two figures entered the theater.

"Is that the Fishman chef?" One of the men whispered lowly.

"Who is that with him?" Another pirate answered back.

"Names Ryker and I'm here to put an end to your cruelty!"

**Here it comes a battle scene! I hope you guys like Arsenal and Razor so far, I thought Razor seemed like an odd and funny first mate for a Captain like Arsenal so I decided to try it out.**


End file.
